narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Administration Status
This is a forum for discussing the Administration of this site. Please see the Naruto Fanon Wiki:Policies to outline how you are to behave here if you do not already know. This discussion is for the Administration Team only as it affects them directly. A Few Guidelines * Be civil. No name calling or false accusing. Backup any claims you make with links, and screenshots if at all possible. ** Make all of your claims based on facts, and proof, not opinions. Reason being is because opinions generally cause greater argument. * Stay on Topic. We are here to discuss the membership of the Administration team, and any off topic discussions will be closed immediately. * Title your arguments. If you have an argument that you would like to make, that doesn't fit under the current section, make a new one with two "=" equal sign marks and the title in between. Please make sure your argument fits the section that you are posting it in. * This debate will last a minimum of one day, and a maximum of three days. No more, no less. Whatever is decided by December 23rd, 2009 will be the final verdict. Opening Statements and Facts At the present time, our Administration stands at 17 members, 10 of which are bureaucrat status. Under my best judgement, I would suggest only one bureaucrat (the Head-Admin), and about 4-5 admins to run the daily affairs of the wiki. That would bring our administration to a minimum of about 5 members or a maximum of 6 members. Because of this, we need to debate what to do with the others. I, User:Ten Tailed Fox am current Head Admin and User:LaviBookman is the founder, so we will be excluded from this vote. I will provide my reasons of this on the talkpage of anyone who requests knowledge as to why I say that. We need to decide who stays on the administration, and why, and who leaves our administration, and why. Then, at the appointed date, I will take the names of the users who have been voted out to Wikia, to have them removed from the Mod list. This is not a punishment discussion, you are not to put down anyone, and they are not being voted off out of spite, but because of the unneeded numbers in the Administration's ranks. They are to be judged by their character and commitment to the wiki. They are also to be judged for how well they follow wiki rules. Criteria to Judge On * We are looking for generally friendly users (users that do not nag about the rules, but are kind and courteous about them). * Users who regularly abide by the rules. * Users who are active. Must have logged on at some point after November 1st, 2009 and must have made at least one edit since November 30th, 2009. * Must be mature. By that, I mean they must be known to be reasonable in arguments (but that does not mean open minded, in the sense that they will back off on their beliefs as admins. Admins that stick to their views are crucial to the backbone of this wiki), both here and on the Site Chat, but MAINLY here on the wiki, as that is what counts most. Admins that will stay must apply for most but not necessarily all of these criteria. Information on the Administration to Date * Current Administration = Discussions Below = : Please remember to start discussions with an "=" sign, then the title, then another "=" sign. What is there to discuss? :--Haru Mclean Namikaze will swallow your soul...| talk | ''Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn '' Activity I don't think the issue is so much that there are too many admins and bureaucrats, but rather no one does anything. It is embarrassing to have this many privileged users with so little progression overall. Seriously, I made like three separate attempts to get admins to do stuff, as well as actually spending time to go through some articles to mark them for the Mass Delete (do I have to add that no one actually went through and deleted them all?). I already went to Wikia Staff to remove the inactive privileged users, which shows that all of those still current actually do check on NF, but never actually make an effort to improve the wiki. Naruto Fanon is currently a complete mess, and I often feel like I am the only one who cares enough about the wiki (albeitly, I am the founder) to do something. Also, although you are the Head Admin (I never recalled when this "Head Admin" thing first started), keep in mind that Naruto Fanon is a community effort: not at all like your forums where the administration is strictly regimented. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 16:37, December 20, 2009 (UTC) : Okay I see what you mean. On the Head Admin subject, it took over when Blackemo was still around, but thats beside the point. I was thinking that we could take a little lesson from Bleach and Naruto Wiki collectively. Bleach Wiki has several admins, not as much as us, but certainly a lot. To manage this, instead of having the admins do whatever they please, the head admins assign each admin (or a group of admins) a "Project". For example, Deletion of Joke articles, Managing the creation of a certain category of articles, Categorization, etc. For us, we could organize admins to Categorize pages, Warn People on Goddmoding or Breaking the Rules, an Admin to keep up with the Daily News for the wiki, and admin to hold Polls for things such as our Featured Article, Deletion of things with the Delete tag on it, the list goes on. The bigger the project, the more admins will be needed of course, but some admins could work on two, or (the more flexible ones can work on:) three at a time. This would keep Admins busy and would promote working together as a team. But then there comes an issue with certain admins being too lazy to actually work here, so I say that we start will a clean slate, and keep the admins who are on often AND are mature, and then elect from our common userbase some new admins that will be active to manage these projects. What say you? ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 22:29, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::I agree with Lav's statement. The number of Admins is not an issue, we don't need to remove any. However, we do need to assign them partners. And like Ten said, assign them projectsor basically sections in which they can focus on and therefore, get much more ground covered. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 22:33, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::I like both of those ideas. But they need to be partnered with someone they can work well with. We should most definitely assign admins projects, instead of looking for nothing specific, they can look harder for something that is specific. I like Ten's idea. :--Haru Mclean Namikaze will swallow your soul...| talk | ''Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn '' :::: Okay, so we will arrange admins into teams, but to address Sei's concern: While I would agree with that Sei, we have admins here that no longer work here, like Blackemo, Cy-chan, Kogone Uchiha. Kogone was actually on recently, but he doesn't edit and doesn't do admin work. Also, users like Kuro, Echo, and even ANBU rarely do Admin work and don't need to stay on the administration. In Echo's case, he doesn't even come on anymore. We don't need these guys to stay admins if they don't participate. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 22:47, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::: So how about we go to the page listing admins, and see which ones haven't been on and edited in a long time, then take them off. :--Haru Mclean Namikaze will swallow your soul...| talk | ''Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn '' 22:56, December 20, 2009 (UTC) : Okay. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 23:01, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Bureaucrats I see way too many of these. We only need one, maybe two (the head-admin and the founder). What do you all say of getting rid of all bureaucrat except Lavi and I? We seriously don't need ten of them. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 23:01, December 20, 2009 (UTC) : Quite agreeable. :--Haru Mclean Namikaze will swallow your soul...| talk | ''Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn '' :: I disagree. I believe that depending on how many admins there are, we should have about a third of them be bureaucrats. For exmaple, should we have 12 admins, we should have 4 bureacrats. And on the note of assigning them projects, two admins under one bureaocrat would help allow them to make voting decisions; considering their number will be odd, it will end as a tie. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 23:13, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::: Okay, very well. But, Blackemo and Echo need to be removed since they no longer attend the wiki. So their names will go to Wikia. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 23:17, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Admin Pairings and Projects So, who's going to be paired up with who, and for what projects? I can think of one... godmod intervention project. :--Haru Mclean Namikaze will swallow your soul...| talk | ''Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn '' : Okay a list of project ideas are as followed: * Policy Enforcing (which includes stopping godmodding) ** Roleplay watching (to make sure no one is cheating) ** Character approval * News Updates * Categorization * Deletion * Polls To sign up for one, go to this page's talk page. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 00:26, December 21, 2009 (UTC)